


Bottled Up

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Clubbing, Community: glam_kink, Drinking, Exhibitionism, French Kissing, M/M, Oral Fixation, Wordcount: 100-2.000, phallic symbols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>taken from this very old glam_kink prompt: http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/1444.html?thread=2177188#t2177188 Looks like I derped on the 'making him fellate it' part, but oh well ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bottled Up

**Author's Note:**

> taken from this very old glam_kink prompt: http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/1444.html?thread=2177188#t2177188 Looks like I derped on the 'making him fellate it' part, but oh well ;)

Adam was wiped from dancing nonstop and relieved to spot the comfort of the club's plush black couches, flopping upon one elegantly as only he could do so. Back of a hand to his sweaty forehead, he looked up to the ceiling with multicolored lights spinning about and grinned in happy exhaustion. He loved his life.

About twenty minutes later, he spotted Tommy stumbling towards him with his fourth or fifth beer of the night, also sweating and grinning wide as life. Something else he loved so dearly.

"Hey, baby," Tommy inelegantly flopped himself on the man's lap with a sloppy but heated kiss before giving his beer the same attention.

Adam licked his lips with a laugh. Only Tommy. "Having fun?"

"You betcha." He draped an arm on Adam's shoulder and took a long swallow, those beautiful pink lips wrapped around the bottle's mouth in a way that never failed to drive Adam nuts. Everything was perfect about Tommy, but Christ, those lips...

Adam felt himself squirming a little in his seat like he was still trying to dance to the pounding music. Fuck, he definitely wanted something... "You look so good like that," his voice was so low he wasn't sure if Tommy would hear him.

But he did. Eyes glanced in that direction and mouth popped off the bottle. "Like what, drunk off my ass so you can pound it into the morning?" he offered with a cheeky smile.

Adam let out a high, musical laugh that certainly turned a few heads from nearby dancers, not that he cared. "Oh, I love that, too, but also this-" Pads of thumb and forefinger clasped to the bottle's neck, cool and condensed. "Hmm..." Making sure eye contact remained with Tommy, he slowly and suggestively stroked up and down the neck, hearing it squeak a little.

Given Tommy's inebriation, it took him a moment to clue in to the innuendo, but when he did he chuckled with a fresh flush to his face. "Didn't know I had an oral thing."

"Not that I expect you to drink a bottle of me," Adam murmured and released the beer. "Sure pretty, though..."

Tommy continued to have a pink face as he looked from his drink to Adam. He dropped the arm around the man's shoulder and shifted so his lap-sitting was now a straddling.

Adam made a new shift in his seat of awkwardness. Damn, he'd embarrassed his glitterbaby. "Sorry, Tommy, just-"

Tommy grinned and held to the bottle with both hands. "Nah, was just thinkin'..." He licked his lips (Christ those lips) and scooted closer so the only things separating the pair were the beer and a layer of heat. Adam could see beads of sweat collected on his skin and had to fight the urge to lick them away so boldly.

"Thinking..."

"Thinking that blowing you in public'd be fuckin' hot, but I don't think we can do that."

"Nah..." Adam got out before Tommy put the bottle to his lips again. He tilted it back for a swallow, then forward, mouth staying attached.

"Mmm..." Tommy shut his eyes in the familiar bliss Adam had seen during many a private moment and pursed his lips even deeper.

Adam blinked to register what he was seeing, then let out a soft breath of amazement. "Oh, talk about the next best thing, baby..." He settled in his seat and rest a hand on the back of Tommy's neck, a familiar and intimate gesture. Such a pretty sight it was the only thing in this club he wanted to focus on.

Tommy made another soft noise and swirled his tongue around the bottle's mouth. There wasn't likely to be much beer left in there the way he drank like a fish, but Adam had the notion that wasn't going to stop him.

"Just like that, Tommy," he whispered more familiarities and rubbed his thumb on the man's hairline, relishing the gentle scratch. "You're so good at this..." Part of his mind wasn't in a big, crowded, noisy club, but their own private room, laying back on soft sheets without a care in the world while Tommy's tongue lavished every sensitive contour.

Tommy tilted the bottle back for a final swallow of liquid, some that trickled by the corner of his mouth and he didn't bother wiping it away. Little tease knew exactly what he was doing and Adam couldn't help groaning.

"Oh, yeah, you like that," his voice was wanton and low as he threaded his fingers deeper into Tommy's hair, eliciting a whimper from the other man as always. "Like how I taste, sweetheart?"

Tommy nodded and popped his mouth from the bottle. "Wanna share?" he rasped and leaned in. Dirty little live-wire.

Anyone looking in that moment would've seen the pair sharing an open-mouthed, tongue-heavy kiss occasionally lapping over the bottle's rim. Adam's breathing was deep and he could feel his chest thumping to the rhythm of the music. While he tasted alcohol in Tommy's slick and hot mouth, his moans were as intense as receiving a more personal flavor.

"Aah-" he gave his man's bottom lip a final swipe and sat back again, panting. "So fuckin' good, baby. Don't stop."

"Mmm..." Tommy stuck the bottle mouth back in, taking some of the neck with him and sucking like it was his damn duty. Club lights danced over his skin, and when he occasionally blinked (lashes batting almost coquettishly on his cheeks as he did so) they changed his eyes to an otherworldly neon.

"Beautiful..." Adam curled and uncurled his fingers in that wild mop of hair and felt the familiar desire pool right at ground zero. Fuck, took a really special boy to get him off while clothes stayed on. "Can you feel that, Tommy Joe? It's because of you...and it's all for you."

Tommy nodded obediently and pulled the bottle back so his tongue darted in and out of the tip. Just like...ohh...

Adam felt a small cry leave his throat and hips raise off the seat while his head rolled back. Beautiful lights like always... Then he felt Tommy's hands possessively grip his shoulders and a fierce kiss press down. Another cry of pleasure and he held to the back of Tommy's jacket as if the both of them could otherwise float away on their ecstatic high.

When the kiss broke apart for air, Tommy touched the other man's sweat-dampened hair and nestled their cheeks together like he was wont to do in a really good afterglow. "Mmm...don't look now, babyboy, but I think we turned on a few people with our li'l show."

"Good," Adam rasped out and then had to laugh at that. Fuck, he felt fantastic. Let 'em look at what- who made him happy.

"Don't mind repeatin' that when it's just us..."

"Yeah..." He gently held to the side of Tommy's neck for another open kiss, this one languid instead of frenzied. Both their mouths were swollen from the attention, just how he liked it. "You and those lips."


End file.
